Muggle Clothes
by beautifulbee22
Summary: Harry wakes up to find that his boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, is already up and out of bed. One shot. wrote this mostly because I can not think of the next chap of my long fic This is a terrible summary. Just go read it. warning! OCC, Fluffy, Smut, slash


**Authors notes: This is my first smut. So please do not be terribly hard on me. This is based off of a manip, it is one of my favorites. I also did not have any one beta this so please forgive my terrible grammar:) **

I rolled over in bed to find that my boyfriend was missing. Me and Draco have been dating for four years now, we started dating our last year at Hogwarts. I guess I knew I had a thing for Draco since my fourth year, but I was to afraid to admit it. Not to mention I did not even know if he was gay, all I knew is that he was beautiful, a giant prat but none the less gorgeous. I went to the sitting room to find Draco fully dress in muggle clothes. He wore kaki trousers and long sleeve black t-shirt, tucked in, and a baseball cap backward. I loved when he wore muggle cloths it showed off his figure unlike the bloody robes.

"Where are you going dressed like a muggle? It is only 10:30 come back to bed" I said and added "leave the clothes on though, they look very sexy on you." I winked at him.

"You think I look sexy?" Draco questioned me.

"Extremely, now come back to bed" I whined

"Do not whine Potter it is not becoming on you" Draco said

"Draco Come. Back. To. Bed" I demanded

"Is that a demand?" Draco questioned

"Well it wasn't a request my love" I answered

Draco walked over to were I was standing and pushed me over the arm of the couch, then he leaned over me and quietly said

"Lets get something straight Potter, I will do the demanding around here." Then he got right up to my ear and said " do you understand that _my love"_ his breath in my ear was turning me on so much that I could barley respond I managed to mutter "yes"

"What was that Harry?"

"Yes, Yes Draco, but please come to bed I need you right now."

"No. I think right here on the couch will do. Don't you agree?"

"Yes, just please" I finished my sentence by reaching up and kissing my boyfriend passionately discovering every inch of his mouth with my tongue kissing him so passionately that my lips would be bruised but I did not care. He pulled away taking off my shirt. He kissed my neck then my chest he licked all the way down to my pelvis kissing me right about my pants.

"Draco, Please" I begged

"What did I say about whining my love?" Draco asked

I answered with a moan as my boyfriend started removing my pants; he was kissing my inner thighs. Then his hands replaced his mouth, he was kneading my thighs his fingers were just centimeters away from my balls.

"Oh merlin!" I was yelling

"No, I am not Merlin, I am Draco" He corrected me.

"Draco your touch! I love you" I moaned.

He reached up with his hand and put one finger over my mouth and said, "I love you too, now be quiet."

Draco began to lick the tip of my penis with the tip of his tongue. I wanted to grab him and push him into it, but in this position he pretty much had the upper hand. Draco started to lick my entire cock from top to bottom. He loved to tease. I hated it. He finally put his mouth on my entire head of my erection, and gently began to suck my cock while fondling my balls with his hand.

"Oh Draco" I moaned. He seemed to be blowing me for hours he would bring me to the brink of Cumming and then make sure I didn't. He took his mouth off of my cock placed his finger in his mouth and then slid it into my anus. He knew exactly where my prostate was and he found it immediately and returned his mouth to my cock.

"Oh. DRACO… Oh Merlin Yes! Yes! Yes! I am going to cum!" as I came in Draco mouth my back arched and my whole body felt amazing. Draco did not say a word, He simply stayed on his knees, and so I stood up off of the couch and began to say

"Draco that was amaz—" I was cut off

"Harry James Potter would you do me the honor of marrying me?" Draco asked as he held out a box with a beautiful engagement band. I was dumb founded one minute I was getting a blowjob and the next proposed to. Of course I wanted to marry him, he was the love of my life. I just always thought that I would have to ask him. This was amazing I could feel the tears building up in my eyes.

"Harry, please don't be quiet please say something" Draco pleaded interrupting my thoughts "even if it is no please just say something." He continued

No? Does he really think I would say no?

"Say no? Do you really think I would say no Draco? You are the love of my life and of course I will marry you, I would like nothing more then to marry you." The tears were streaming full force now. He placed the ring on my finger and then stood up and kissed me, it was the most passionate kiss we have ever had. I was a little confused so I asked

"Draco what were you doing dressed in muggle clothes, and where were you going?"

"Well, I was dressed in muggle clothes because you like when I wear them and I wanted everything to be perfect and I was going to florists to buy you lilies. I had such big plans and then you came down here and ambushed me demanding I come back up stairs and have sex with you! Which was rude by the way, but that is one of the many reasons I love you. Because you can not resist me." Draco said adding a wink.

"I love you Draco." Was all I had to say to him, this amazing man standing in front of me was going to be mine forever and I fucking loved him.

"I love you Harry" Draco whispered to me as he went in for another kiss.

-End-

**Short but sweet. What did you think of it? Press that big blue button that says review and tell me! **


End file.
